1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control system and a remote control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, most electronic products, such as a television (TV), an air conditioner or sound equipment, are controlled wirelessly. The user does not need to press a button of the electronic product to control it, and he or she can use a remote controller to control the electronic product.
Taking the television as an example, when the user presses a power button of a TV controller, the TV is power on, and the user can press other buttons to control channels, volume, contrast and settings of the TV. As technology develops, the TV can also be used as a play station.
However, application programs of many popular games cannot be run at the TV. For example, as a tablet computer and a smart mobile phone develop rapidly, lots of application programs supporting the tablet computer and the smart mobile phone are made. The application programs may be operated via a touch control screen, but a conventional TV does not include a touch control screen. Thus, the application programs cannot run at the TV, and the user cannot use the large screen of the TV to play games.